<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by whitecrossgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108491">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl'>whitecrossgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Bear - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Sweetness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest toy that every kid wanted was the Bucky Bear. It was also an interesting gift for Peggy Carter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the newest toy that every kid wanted. At least according to the commercials that seemed to be on every radio show, emblazoned in every newspaper and magazine. As someone who had several nieces and nephews, he was always keeping an eye out for certain toys which would make good birthday and Christmas presents. It was a strange but somehow fitting tribute to the various comics, toys and cartoons about Captain America and his Howling Commandos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel had heard of James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes. Not from the reports, the tributes to Captain America’s best friend and fallen brother in arms; but from the best source. Peggy. Peggy told him how she and Howard Stark helped him rescue Barnes and the 107th; his involvement in the Howling Commandos; how they didn’t see eye to eye at first but grew to develop a strong friendship. How Barnes had plummeted to his death in Europe and how Steve had mourned for him. But she had also told him about the good times; travelling through Europe, comparing stories about their experiences and Steve’s foolishness; the time he braided her hair for her because she had left for the mission without pinning her hair back, of songs and rude jokes told in the darkness of the night. In a way, he had become like a brother to her too. Like Michael, he was a brother who didn’t come home from war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Daniel passed a toy store on his way home from the market, he spotted the toy in the window. A group of excited kids were pointing at it, pleading with their parents to buy it for them, weary parents eyeing the price and mentally calculating the possibility of getting it for their birthdays or Christmas. Daniel looked at the toy and the impulse took over him before he could stop himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was $2.50 with half the proceeds going to help raise funds for bereaved families following the war. Although it was quite an expensive indulgence, he knew Peggy would appreciate the gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like it gift wrapped for an extra twenty cents?” The young woman behind the counter asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Daniel smiled and the young woman wrapped the toy in a box with striped paper and placed it into a paper bag. Daniel handed over the money and left the toy store to take it home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel waited until Peggy returned to the office after her lunch. The office was empty with everyone else finishing their lunches or having a quick smoke before the afternoon began. “Peggy, can you wait here a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Peggy replied as she walked over to his desk. “Is something wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just wanted to give you this, call it an early birthday present.” Daniel explained as he handed the bag to Peggy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My birthday isn’t for another four months.” Peggy reminded but she took the bag and reached for the box inside. “Can I open it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Daniel smiled, a nervous feeling creeping in his stomach. Maybe this had been a bad idea? What if she saw it as an insult? Or if she hated it? Or thought it was a patronising gift? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Daniel,” Peggy whispered as she unwrapped the gift and held the teddy bear in her arms. She had heard about it but had tried to not think about it. Bucky Bear; Captain America’s trusty sidekick; the adverts had proclaimed it. The bear had a red and blue uniform, a play on a World War Two uniform that looked little like anything Bucky would have worn and had a little black mask around its eyes. The soft tawny fur tickled her fingers and she was reminded of the teddy bears that she and Michael had played with as children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you serious?! A teddy bear? Steve gets to be an action figure, a superhero and I’m a teddy bear?!” Captain America’s trusty sidekick indeed! The amount of times I saved your puny ass? If anything, you’re my sidekick!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peggy could almost hear Bucky’s irritated tone and Steve’s laughter as she held the bear in her hands. Before she could stop herself, her eyes filled with tears and she clutched the bear to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peggy, I’m sorry,” Daniel apologised, believing the tears were of sorrow and regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Peggy replied, shaking her head. “No, don’t apologise Daniel. I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to upset you, I thought you might have liked it.” Daniel apologised. It seemed that ever since he had worked out she was the woman in the photo, he couldn’t do right for doing wrong by her. He had suspected it would stir up some mixed feelings but he had never expected her to cry. That he had made her upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, Daniel, I absolutely love it. I was just thinking about how much Steve would have loved this and Bucky would have absolutely hated it.” Peggy explained as she loosened her grip on the Bucky Bear but kept it nestled in her arms.. “This was a really sweet gift Daniel. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Daniel said, smiling wryly. Peggy tucked the Bucky Bear under her arm and pressed a kiss to Daniel’s cheek. Daniel felt his cheeks burn as Peggy carefully tucked the Bucky Bear under her arm and returned to her desk. For the rest of the afternoon, Bucky Bear remained under her arm and Peggy prevented anyone from making a comment with a single glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky Bear then moved onto her dresser that evening. He travelled with her to LA to help with the Isodene case. Bucky Bear was a constant companion as she built SHIELD, as she, Daniel and Jack left the SSR, even as her children were born, grew and as she became older. Even when her memory began to fail her, Bucky Bear came to the hospital with her and sat on her windowsill until the end. She knew that Bucky Bear was important and special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the man who gave him to her was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>